The present invention generally relates to mementos and keepsakes. More particularly, the present invention resides in a method for entrapping an individual's breath for keeping as a memento or keepsake.
There are many well-known and diverse ways to express one's love to another and to memorialize a loved one. For example, on special occasions greeting cards and the like are often exchanged. Love letters, photographs, may also be exchanged and kept for safe-keeping and later reviewed.
When a loved passes on, these mementos and keepsakes can have additional meaning and importance as they are a link to the deceased individual.
In some instances, the deceased individual is cremated and the ashes, or at least a portion thereof, are kept in a decorative vase or the like for display in the relative's or loved one's home. The keeping of the ashes of the deceased loved one brings peace to the surviving relative as the relatives feel they have maintained a presence of the deceased loved one in their home. The urn can also serve as a reminder of the deceased individual.
However, there is a continuous need for a memento or keepsake which actually captures the essence of the individual while he or she is still living. Such a memento or keepsake can become a touching moment at the time that it is given. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.